Feverish
by Heero De Fanel
Summary: Another AsuranLacus Gundam SEED fic from me. The impossible happens - Asuran gets sick. How would a Coordinator react to this? Well... yeah. Not a (total) humor fic, unlike my last one. Please R&R guys!


Feverish

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: I don't own Gundam SEED. Crappy title, I know. Anyway, this is another Asuran/Lacus fic from me. At first it was going to be a total humor fic like Flash You Back, but well… gears shifted. As for why Asuran's cook doesn't have a name… well, no reason. Hockey references as well, so watch out for those. I like hockey, so I though it'd be cool. Anyway, please R&R guys… and keep this pairing alive, would ya? 

Special dedication to djb21212, for always citing me in her story intros and for not abandoning her fics J Now, on with the show!

"Ugh…" Asuran Zara moaned as he rolled over in his bed. He knew he should have been getting up soon – actually, a while ago, but then again he's a teenager. "It must be late morning already…" he murmured to himself. He sighed, then tried to sit up. A flare of pain went through his head, and he immediately fell back down. He blinked painfully. "_What the hell?"_ he thought confusedly, as he tried to get up again. Asuran's eyes widened as he realized he couldn't even manage that – his muscles refused to move. He was totally sapped of energy. He also felt a lot warmer then usual.

"Okay… this is getting weird." He said to himself, as he lay back down. "What's wrong with me? This hasn't happened before…" he noted, as the throbbing pain in his head suddenly got worse. The blue haired Coordinator winced, moving up his hand to massage his temple. And even that took most of his energy. He shook his head, and sat up. Slowly, this time. "_Okay… rest for a few more minutes. Then I go to find out what's wrong with me." _he said, flopping back down onto his bed.

"_Assuming I can get out of bed."_

***

One of the house's many servants - a cook, in this case - was busy preparing breakfast. Or would have been, had Asuran been up to eat it after he was done. "Where is he?" the servant murmured. It's almost 11:30, and he's usually up at around eightish…" Suddenly, sounds of stumbling caught his ears, and he looked toward the doorway. 

He turned just in time to see Asuran nearly fall down the stairs, barely catching himself at the last moment. His eyes widening, he rushed over to the young Coordinator. "Young master!" Are you all right?" he asked worriedly. Asuran looked up in a daze. 

"Wow… that was quite a fall. Are you okay, Vincent?" Asuran asked him, his voice tired and disjointed. The servant blinked.

"Um… yes sir, I'm quite all right. But you're the one that fell." he said to Asuran. "_And my name isn't Vincent." _he added mentally. Asuran nodded slowly.

"Right… um, do you mind if I ask you some questions?" Asuran inquired, still somewhat shaken over his almost fall. Receiving a nod, he went on. "Okay, when I woke up this morning, I felt… odd." The cook looked confused. 

"How so?"

"Well… my head hurt a lot, I felt really hot for some reason, and I'm fatigued for no reason at all." Asuran said, listing his symptoms systematically. The cook nodded. "Do you know what's wrong?" he asked. The cook looked at him. 

"_Flushed face, excessive fatigue, headache…. I've got it."_ he thought. 

"You're sick, young master.

***

"Sick? I'm a Coordinator! It's supposed to be impossible for me to get sick!" Asuran growled. After hearing his servant's explanation for his symptoms, Asuran had found himself sent back upstairs, with strict orders for lots of rest, and to drink plenty of water. He had felt rather miffed at being treated like a child, to say the least. 

He probably would have told the man to shove it, had he been able to. As it stood, he begrudgingly took two white pills, and now was lying in bed, doing nothing. At all. He sighed. "I wish Lacus would come… at least I'd have company." He said to no one, as he closed his eyes, trying to get some more sleep, unaware of who had just shown up downstairs…

***

"Hmm, yes… is that how it happened? Yes, I understand. Thank you, Doctor." The cook said, as he turned toward Lacus Clyne. 

"Is he all right?" she asked worriedly. She had dropped in to say hi, but she had found the cook talking on the phone, asking how "the young master could have gotten to be in such a poor state." Saying she had been concerned hed been an understatement. Saying that she was incredulous at how he came to be in said poor state was also an understatement. "How did he get sick?" she asked him. The cook looked at her.

"Asuran is a mobile suit pilot, correct?" At Lacus' nod, he went on. "Due to his constant missions, his body has gone through repeated adrenaline surges during battle, and as a result, after the adrenaline has worn off, his immune system has been considerably weakened and is unable to function properly. Therefore, he is susceptible to disease and illness like ordinary humans." Lacus looked confused.

"But he's a Coordinator, isn't he?"

"Yes, but that doesn't change the fact his immune system is currently… inactive, we might say. And he certainly isn't taking it well."

"Sulking?" she asked knowingly. He shook his head.

"No… he's just being extremely stubborn. It took me five minutes to get him to take the medicine." Lacus rolled her eyes. "I don't blame him, seeing as he's never experienced this before… but still, it's kind of funny. My children have gone through this, and they've always taken it better than he is right now, and they're all at least 6 years younger. Can you believe that?"

"Yes." Lacus responded wryly. "It doesn't surprise me at all." Lacus smiled gently. "_After all, even though he's a soldier, the child inside still runs free, now and then. He's not that good of a babysitter."_ She laughed under her breath. The cook looked at her confusedly. She shook her head. "Can I see him?" The cook nodded. 

"Of course, but he's not in the best of moods." Lacus nodded. "If you're going up there… see if you can get him to take two more of these." The cook extended his hand, giving Lacus a bottle of pills. "Twice every few hours." Lacus nodded, and turned to go upstairs. "Good luck, Miss Lacus." He was given a smile in return as the pink haired girl left to see her fiance. 

"You'll need it."

***

Asuran twisted and turned, but no matter what, he couldn't get back to sleep. Why blissful rest was eluding him, he didn't know. "Screw it." He growled, slowly sitting up and leaning forward. He looked toward his laundry basket, which hadn't been unpacked in a while. "This my clean stuff?" he asked himself. The sight of a Colorado Avalanche jersey at the top was his answer. "Well, at least something is going right today." He said, pleased at the sight of his favorite – if not defunct, along with the rest of the NHL – hockey team's logo. As he slipped it on, he could almost hear Kira mocking him.

"_Heh. They did pretty well… until they met the Canucks in the 2005 playoffs. After that… well, goodbye Colorado, hello Vancouver."_

"Ah, shut up. At least you don't have to put up with this." Asuran murmured. A sweet voice, laced with affection came from the door.

"Your greetings are getting more and more cold, you know that? I haven't even said anything yet." Lacus teased gently. Asuran threw a mock glare at her as he threw himself back down on the bed. A decision he regretted as his headache came back, with more force. He winced. Lacus sighed, as she walked over, and gently placed her hand on his forehead. Her eyes widened as she drew it back. "Wow… you really are hot." Asuran, despite his condition, smirked up at her.

"Thank you." he said smugly. Lacus resisted the urge to smack her fiancee, and resorted to a mild swat on the arm. Her expression softened.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked him, concern in her tone. Asuran weakly nodded.

"A little… I've gotten somewhat used to fever, anyway. Being sick sucks." Asuran stated. Lacus smiled down at him.

"If you want I have some-" Lacus began, holding up the bottle of pills.

"No. No more pills." Lacus blinked.

"Why not?"

"Because, I'll be fine in a day or so. Really, it's not necessary." He said, finality in his tone. 

"Just take them, they'll make you feel better." She told him, irritation creeping into _her_ tone.

"No." he said stubbornly. Lacus looked annoyed now.

"Why?" she asked. Asuran paused.

"Because, drugs are bad for you." Asuran said, looking serious and nodding. Lacus looked at him in disbelief.

"Don't make me shove these down your throat." She warned, her patience fading away. Asuran looked innocent.

"That's not very nice." he said, a small smile on his face. He may have been sick, but aggravating his fiancee never lost its allure. 

"I don't care right now. Take the pills."

"I've never regretted the lack of police presence until now. Telling people to take pills. Tsk tsk. What's next, the advertisement of alcohol?" he asked her, a smirk still on his face.

"You. Tylenol. Now!" she yelled.

"It's not nice to yell." He stated, looking petulant. Lacus buried her face in one hand, on the verge of giving up.

"Just take the medicine. Please?" she asked, a hopeful look on her face. Asuran sighed, his façade dropping away in the face of her concern.

"Look, I'm almost better. Watch." Asuran said, as he stood up. He took two steps before his legs gave out and he crashed to the floor. Lacus' eyes widened and she rushed toward him. "Ouch…"

"Asuran~!" she gasped, as she knelt beside her fiance. "Are you okay?"

"Falling is not fun." He muttered jokingly. Lacus looked angry. His face softened and he pulled her closer. "Relax… I'm fine. I may be under the weather, but it's not life threatening or anything… I just won't feel as great for the next little while." She said nothing, simply leaning against him, her head on his chest. Despite his headache getting worse, and his temperature slowly increasing, he chose not to move, holding her gently. 

"I was afraid, you know…" she murmured. Asuran sighed, placing one hand on her upper shoulder. "You worry me too much…" she said, softly, caressing his forehead once more with her hand. "_The heat's gone down a little…"_ she noted. She was startled when Asuran grasped her hand gently.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, as he gently kissed her hand. Lacus looked at him, then leaned forward to kiss him gently. The soft brushing of their lips sent sparks flying through them both, and unsurprisingly the kiss deepened. Asuran tenderly wrapped his arms around her waist, and was pleased when she gasped gently and her grip tightened around him. They stayed like that for a few minutes, their lips softly playing over the other's, until finally Asuran broke away, much to Lacus' disappointment.

"I'm still sick, you know…" Lacus sighed, nodding.

"I know… but your fever's going down a little." Asuran blinked. 

"You can tell?" she nodded at him. Asuran smiled. 

"Good…" he said, as he stood up slowly. Lacus still looked worried. "Don't worry… the fall didn't hurt, but fatigue comes with the whole sick thing, and I've got fatigue in spades." Lacus giggled. Asuran shook his head, then picked up the bottle, took two pills, and swallowed them. Lacus looked at him quizzically.

"No water?" Asuran shook his head. Lacus threw up her hands. "Fine… but now, you get some sleep." Asuran nodded, as he walked toward the bed, and lay down again. 

"You wouldn't be interested in joining me, would you?" Asuran asked playfully. Lacus rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Down, boy." she said, as she walked over to him. Asuran sighed, and closed his eyes.

"Hopefully I can actually get back to sleep now…" Asuran murmured. He felt Lacus stroking his forehead, and then he heard her begin to sing. It was a long, slow lullaby, and Asuran actually felt his eyes grow heavy. "Mmm… 'night, Lacus… Thanks for … everything…" Lacus continued to sing, only stopping when she heard his breathing had shifted into a slow steady rhythm, and he wasn't saying anything anymore. She smiled at him gently, bending down once more to place one last lingering kiss on his lips.

"Goodbye, Asuran." As she walked out, she took one last look at him, lying peacefully. "_Get well soon, love…"_


End file.
